


The Talk

by aliythefangirl



Series: Legacies Canon Alternations [17]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Mutual Loss of Virginity, Safer Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: In which Landon and Hope talk about the fact Landon almost lost his virginity to Josie and it doesn’t end quite as he expected.Set in between 2x08 and 2x09.
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Series: Legacies Canon Alternations [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866535
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Handon fan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Handon+fan).



Hope and Landon had gone into his empty room, kissing each other fiercely as they dropped together on his bed. Hope broke the kiss away.

“I don’t know,Landon. You almost...you almost lost your virginity to Josie.” She said

“But I didn’t. I now know that I was just filling a hole in my life,the hole you left. I was ready to have sex because...” he said,trailing off

“Because somewhere in my mind,I remembered you. I remembered how I felt about you,how my body was basically on fire whenever...” he said,being kissed again by Hope with a passion and a vigour,which he returned.

He missed her, so damn much. So damn much, even when he couldn’t remember her. From the passion in her kiss,she missed him too.   
She broke the kiss, causing a whine to come from Landon’s mouth until he realized she was disrobing everything on her top half, leaving her glorious breasts on display. He took his top off and then reached up to feel her breasts, gently and lovingly as she moaned at the feeling.

“Just a second.” he said and it caused her to whimper.

He then wiggled himself from under her to grab a small white bag he had in the room that had a box of thin condoms, and dipped his hand inside the box and tore one condom off the row.

He placed the condom packet on the nightstand next to his bed and then went on touching her breasts with the same gentle touch as she moaned at his touch. She then ground herself into him, her core pressing against his dick.

It roared it to life as she smiled. She then dipped her hand into his jeans,grasping it as it was semi erect and moved her hand up and down the shaft,causing him to moan. He then dipped his hand down her jeans, feeling her pussy under her panties and it took her breath away. They broke apart to take off their bottoms and then were fully naked as his firm, erect member stood tall.

Hope grabbed the condom packet on the nightstand and tore it open. She then slid the condom down his shaft, leaving a little bit at the tip.

She opened up her legs,wide open and looked at him seductively. He dove inside her, feeling her warmth take him in and groaned at the sensation of being inside her. 

Thank god, he had opted for the thin kind of condoms. She was taking the sensation of him being inside her as well, with a moan. She grabbed his back and tried to push him inside her deeper.

“Please... _move_...” she moaned and he began a series of gentle, soft, and fast thrusts that earned short, frenzied breaths from the both of them as well as moans.

Her hands gripped his back tightly as he thrusted himself inside her at the same pace, feeling himself almost letting go.

His hand dipped between them and found her clit. He played with it, earning some moans from his partner as he slowed the thrusts down. She whined at this and new pleasure of his fingers on her clit.

She gripped his back extra tightly as she moaned out his name softly as her vaginal walls clamped around his dick, earning his own release as he spilled himself inside the condom.

He pulled out of her still hard and she whined at the loss of him, taking her hands off her back as he removed the condom and tied it off. He got up briefly to throw the condom away before returning to his bed. He was then pulled instantly into a warm, loving embrace by his girlfriend and relaxed into her arms.

“Landon,that was...oh god, I can’t describe it.” His girlfriend whispered into his ear

“It was pretty great. I love you.” He whispered back and then kissed her forehead softly.

“I love you.” She whispered back as they dozed off in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I would suspect as someone who has had one sexual exploit ruined by lack of condoms,Landon came prepared.(just in case)


End file.
